The Return Of The Angel
by MiddleEarthSherlockian
Summary: Sherlock Holmes thinks that he has seen the last of the horrible angels that appeared on his street days ago. But he was wrong. And this time, John and Sherlock get transported to another time with no way to escape. This is a sequel to Angels on Baker Street. it won't be super long, but long enough.
1. Chapter 1

**So here is my next story! Yayyyyyyyy! WOOT WOOT! Okay for real. Like I said, this is based loosely off of a head canon that I saw, and I realllllly wanted to write it! Soo here goes…**

Sherlock came into the flat of 221B Baker Street with a spring in his step.

"CASE SOLVED!" He yelled triumphantly, making John jump and spill his jam on the floor.

"_Sherlock!" _John groaned as he reached for a towel. "That was good jam."

"Oh never mind that! I solved the case!"

"The one with the paintings?" John asked.

"Yes yes that one!" Sherlock hung up his coat and scarf then plopped onto his chair. "When's the next one? Anything on the blog?"

"No Sherlock. Not yet."

"Hmph. Fine." Sherlock pulled out his violin and began playing. He had been playing for a few minutes when he heard a strange noise. He stopped playing.

"John. John did you hear that noise?" John looked up from his computer.

"I thought that was you failing a note."

"Haha, John. But you heard it?"

"Yes. So what? It was probably just a garbage truck. Relax."

"That…that wasn't a garbage truck." Before John could say anything, Sherlock was out of the door. He hadn't even grabbed his scarf and coat. As soon as he stepped outside into the chilly evening air, he saw what he was looking for.

A large blue police box.

The door opened and the Doctor stepped out with a huge grin on his face.

Sherlock smiled back ruefully. "Hello again."

"Hello!" The Doctor said cheerfully. "I just wanted to thank you properly for the other night."

"It was nothing. It was actually pretty…fun." Sherlock said. The Doctor's grin got, if possible, even bigger.

"Isn't it though?!" just then, a girl appeared next to the Doctor. She had shoulder length blonde hair and green-brown eyes. She was wearing a light blue jacket over a black shirt and black pants. And, Sherlock noticed, she wore heavy amounts of mascara.

"Ah, this is Rose Tyler!" The Doctor beamed. Rose smiled and shook Sherlock's hand.

"Your companion?" Sherlock asked slyly. The Doctor nodded, but his face had turned a little red.

"Anyway, we can't stay long. Got to get to Torchwood. But like I said, thank you so much for getting the TARDIS back." Rose nudged him. "OH YEA sorry I had forgotten. There is still one more angel on the loose. We don't know where, and it isn't likely to come here but I just wanted to warn you." Sherlock nodded.

"And if it does come here?" The Doctor shook his head.

"There is barely a chance that it will. If it does, do what you did last time. But don't worry too much about it." There was a loud beeping from the Tardis's interior. "We gotta go. Been great knowing you!"

The pair ran back into the TARDIS and disappeared with that same vworping noise. Sherlock stood there for a moment, and then returned inside. But when he got into his flat, John was nowhere to be seen.

"John?" Sherlock called. Mrs Hudson was out for a few weeks on vacation, so he wasn't with her. "John?! Where the hell are you?" He couldn't have let the building, Sherlock would have seen.

Sherlock turned to go down the stairs, when he heard a faint rustle from behind him. He whipped around. And there was a weeping angel.

Sherlock stared. And stared. His eyes, however, were very tired from studying paintings all day. He could barely keep them open as it was. As much as he tried not to, he blinked.

When he opened his eyes, he was in a completely different place. He was standing in the middle of a busy cobblestoned street. People were bustling all about him. But they were wearing old style Victorian clothes. He spotted John e=immediately, who was standing in the street as well, looking just as confused and frightened.

"John!" Sherlock ran over. John swirled around.

"Sherlock!"

"Where the hell are we John? And….when?!"

John was grim faced.

"We're in 1895."

**Annnnd that's a wrap for today. ALSO just wanted to say, I know that the Sherlock Special will be set in 1895 and such, this has nothing to do with that. Just wanted to let you know. Pleassssseeeee review. I feel so much better when I know how my readers like my stories. Hope ypou enjoyed, and the next chapter shall be out fairly soon I think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyy here's the next chapter :D sorry it took a while, I was really overdue on some schoolwork. Ehehehe. Yea. Anyhow, hope you enjoy, and please let me know how I did! **

"WHAT!? That's impossible!" Sherlock yelled. A couple of people turned to glare at them.

"Look lets go in there," John pointed to a small hotel. It was very busy, so no one would over hear them talking.

Once they were in the lobby, they chose a seat at the table farthest away from everyone.

"John what is going on?!"

"_Why didn't you tell me!?" _John hissed. "_THOSE WERE WEEPING ANGELS FROM THE TV SHOW DOCTOR WHO."_

"I know! I met the Doctor as well." At this, John stared open-mouthed.

"_WHAT…WHY….WHEN…_oh never mind. We need to figure out how to get back to our time."

"John we can't go back."

"What do you mean? Of course we can. We just need to figure out how to go forward in time back to modern day London."

"And how do you suppose we do that!?" Sherlock's voice was rising in anger. "We're stuck here with nowhere to go, we can't get back, and that _Doctor _doesn't even know that we're here! So he can't pick us up or…" Sherlock stopped. Yelling wasn't going to help the situation. He had to get away from these people, to think.

"I'll go book rooms." John said, getting up and heading over to the front desk.

Sherlock stayed up all night, tossing and turning, trying to think of a way out of their situation. But the only way out of their predicament, he decided, was to have the Doctor come and save them. But how?! They had no way of communicating, since phones and internet hadn't even been invented yet. Sherlock's phone was useless.

The next morning, John knocked on the door to Sherlock's room.

"Yes yes come in." Sherlock said grimly.

"Thought of anything?" John asked as he set down breakfast on the table where Sherlock was seated. It consisted of scrambled eggs, toast and some fresh fruit. Sherlock shook his head, running his fingers through his already tussled hair.

"Nothing. We have no way of communicating, no internet, no phones so no connection at all. We're stuck here."

They were silent, until Sherlock's hunger finally gave in and they began to eat.

"Well," John began, swallowing a large strawberry. "We should probably get clothes. Different ones I mean. We don't exactly blend in, and…this is our new home I suppose."

"Yea I suppose it is."

Once they had finished breakfast, the pair headed out to find a clothing store.

They left looking completely different. Well, John anyway.

Sherlock had bought a suit and tie. He had refused to give up his coat and scarf, but John made him buy a hat. Sherlock was _not _happy about that.

"You want me to get _THIS?! _It looks like that stupid death Frisbee hat! I am not wearing that. No."

"It's black! Not even the same color! Sherlock just trust me. You're fine. Just get the bloody hat." After a long argument during which the store owner almost kicked them out, Sherlock finally caved in and bought the hat.

John had bought a light tan vest and a brown coat to go over top of it. He had also bought a brown bowler hat. They walked out of the store looking much more "normal" and in place.

"Well." John said. "What on earth do we do now?"

Sherlock started to grin.

"Sherlock. Why are you grinning?!"

His grin grew even bigger.

"Sherlock you're starting to scare me. What are you thinking?" John asked, looking genuinely concerned.

Sherlock turned around to face John. "We start solving crimes."

**Alrighty I finished the chapter! YAY ***Confetti*** It's not my best I'm afraid. Sorry :/ . I am not sure when the next chapter will be out, hopefully soon. Make sure to check out my profile page, I put all my news there. :D Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry I took so long to get this out. Been busy…. Okay so maybe I was busy binge-watching Doctor Who. Deal with it B). Mkay so here is the next chapta!**

"Solve—Sherlock you can't be serious."

"Of course I am! We're going to be stuck here forever, might as well get settled." Sherlock rubbed his hands together and looked around. "John…"

"What Sherlock." John replied in an exasperate tone.

"Look at the street sign."

John turned and squinted through the diminishing crowds. "_You are kidding me." _

Sherlock started to laugh. "Suppose we didn't change places then."

John just shook his head in wonderment. The sign read:

**BAKER STREET**

"Alright, now to find a flat." Sherlock and John walked down the street for a bit, asking for any available space. They were just about ready to give up and move on to another street when John insisted that they try the last one.

An elderly woman answered their knock on the door.

"Hello, we're…erm…looking for a flat?" The elderly woman's face lit up in happiness.

"Oh wonderful! I've been wanting some company around here. Yes I have available space right upstairs! You can move in whenever you want." She gestured the two inside.

"Thank you very much. The name's Sherlock Holmes and this is my friend John Watson." Sherlock introduced them.

"Oooh those are the most wonderful names! Why are the last ones different?"

"Oh Jesus not again…" John groaned. "We are _not a couple."_ The woman just smiled.

"Well anyway, my name's Martha Hudson, Mrs. Hudson to you dears." Sherlock and John stared at her.

"Did you say _Mrs. Hudson?!"_ John asked in bewilderment.

"Um, yes I did. Problem with that?" John and Sherlock shook their heads. "Alright then, you're flat is upstairs. Let me know if you need anything. She bustled off towards the kitchen.

John and Sherlock went upstairs. The room was furnished, with two comfy chairs and a nice couch. The layout of the flat was _exactly _the same as their one at home. This wasn't a bad thing.

"Well better get settled in," John said, looking around. "Um…I'll be right back…" John went down the stairs while Sherlock plopped down in a chair.

John stepped outside and then turned around to look at the address.

**221 B**

Sherlock had managed to find a dusty violin somewhere in the depths of the room. He began playing. John returned to the flat and sat down in his chair.

"You know," John began. Sherlock stopped playing. "This place is almost exactly like home." Sherlock looked around and nodded. Then shook his head.

"No. Not yet." Sherlock rummaged through one of the boxes in the room while John watched in curiosity. Finally, he found what he was looking for. A can of yellow spray paint. He walked over to the wall above the couch and sprayed a big yellow smiley face onto it.

"Hahaaa that's funny Sherlock!" John laughed. He then grew very serious. "Sherlock what are you doing?!" Sherlock reached towards his gun which was lying on the table. "Sherlock don't you dare." Too late.

_**Bam**_

_**Bam **_

_**Bam**_

_**Bam**_

"That's better."

John rolled his eyes and returned to reading the newspaper. They had put an article in the paper, telling people that they were open and ready to solve whatever was thrown at them. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Three quick, short raps. John and Sherlock looked at each other.

"_Client!"_

And so it began. After Sherlock and John solved a few small cases, their reputation began to grow. People came in to their flat every day, asking for help on a case that they simply couldn't solve. Sherlock was having the time of his life.

Almost five months had passed. When one day, Sherlock decided to go out for a walk. He was walking when he heard an all too familiar sound. The sound of the TARDIS.

**Mkay sorry It was short, buuuut this is a short story so ya. Last chapter WILL be out soon. Trust me. And I have a nice big Doctor Who story coming up that I think you will like! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy guys next chapter is here at last :DD Sorry once again for the wait, I've been working furiously on the Girl with the Silver Eyes sooo yea. This is the last chapter btw.**

Sherlock ran around the corner and saw the TARDIS parked in an alleyway. He ran towards it just as the Doctor stepped out. Only…he looked different. Instead of being the tall, bespectacled man in a tan trench coat, he was a tall, dark-haired man in a very wet and raggedy shirt and tie. He had cheekbones that could have given Sherlock a run for his money.

"Ohhh no come on! I was supposed to be back in five minutes and I'm in the bloody Victorian era! I-" He stopped complaining when he saw Sherlock standing there.

"You…you aren't supposed to be here you belong in present day London! How did you…" he stopped short. "Ohhhh the angel. I forgot about him. I got rid of him a while back, thought you'd be good."

Sherlock was getting very annoyed. "You're different. You're the same man but different."

"Yeaaa I regenerated. The Doctor said, leaning against the TARDIS. "Now, do you want me to take you back or not? I'm on a tight schedule."

"Hmmph." Sherlock hmphed. "I bet you are. Alright I'll be back, I need to get John."

When Sherlock returned with John, the three went inside the TARDIS. The Doctor pulled a few levers and flicked a couple switches and they were off.

"So what took you so long?" John asked. The Doctor winced.

"I got rid of the angel, and I thought that I had managed to do it before you got captured and sent back, and then…" his face turned sad. "Things…things happened. Bad things. I forgot about checking on you to see if you're okay." John made a noise.

"What kind of things?" He asked. The Doctor looked at him and said:

"I told you, bad things. Doesn't even matter right now!" He looked at the control screen. "AH here we are! Home sweet home for you!" He ran and opened the TARDIS door, revealing 221B Baker Street. John and Sherlock stepped out, looking around. Sure enough, they were home.

"Well..thanks." Sherlock and John said. The Doctor nodded.

"Anytime! Now I really need to get going, so bye!" The Doctor ran back inside the TARDIS. They heard a muffled shout of "_GERONIMO!" _before the TARDIS dematerialized.

Once back inside their real flat, Sherlock plopped down on the couch and John sat down on his chair.

"Sherlock,"

"Hmm?"

"I forgot to tell you," John said. "I wrote about what we did and put it in a book." Sherlock sat up.

"Please tell me you used a different name," he said as John handed him the book.

"Yes I did." John said, pointing to the name on the cover.

**Sir Arthur Conan Doyle**

_**THE END**_

**Hope you guys liked it, and thanks for supporting it! **

_**ANSWERS TO REVIEWS:**_

_**Natalie Skypot- **_**Gracias.**


End file.
